


Song of a Jazz Soul

by wingsofimagery



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: Day 1 of SoftGoroWeek: JazzJazz singer Akira Kurusu and Jazz fan Goro Akechi
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Day 1 - Jazz and Music





	Song of a Jazz Soul

A beautiful soul with a beautiful voice, that is the jazz angel known as Kurusu Akira. As a fan of the genre, Akechi Goro knew he had to go listen to him once in his lifetime. Jazz spoke to Goro on a level different from the other styles. He made sure to attend whatever jazz event he could find. As long as he has free time, he'll see himself at a jazz related event. The last one he went to was an exhibit on the history of a famous jazz musician. 

The venue was small but it had a regal atmosphere to it. A security guard stood at the door's entrance, checking tickets and permitting entry to those with valid tickets.

Goro walked up to the guard, presented his ticket, and gained access to the show. He walked in cautiously, eyes darting around to absorb the beautiful setting of the jazz club. Dimmed lights decorated the room like stars and illuminated the entire room. It was bright enough to see where one was going but dark enough to set the mellow mood jazz provided. 

A recording of a jazz artist was playing through the speakers while people were coming in. Goro peeked at his watch. There was still a solid 40 minutes before the show started so he looked at the pamphlet to read about the show he bought tickets to watch. 

The photo of a beautiful young man, looking no younger than a year or two than Goro, was plastered on the front of the first page. He read the biography, interest piquing more with each fact he read. The young man had caught his eyes. With high hopes for a great show, he became excited to see the performance.

The lights turned off the moment the clock struck on the dot. Then, a single light illuminated the stage, showing the young man from the pamphlet. Goro was lucky to get a really close spot at the front, right underneath the artist's sight. 

Slowly, the music began, melting into the ears of the audience. Not long after, the singer parted his lips and began vocalizing to the melody. The lyrics then flew out, serenading the audience.

Goro had to admit, he sang beautifully and he just might find himself wanting to get to know him personally. After all, the pamphlet said they went to the same high school. 

The concert went on for the next hour, the singer's voice enticing the audience the entire time. When it finally ended, he took a modest bow and walked off the stage. There was a small afterparty for this and only those with early bird tickets could enter. Goro always liked these exclusive events because it gives him the chance to get to know the person behind the singing as well as sharing his love for jazz with those who also have an interest in it. 

Now standing with a glass of wine in his hand, he twirled it around between his fingers while staring off into space. The conversations going on didn't interest him as much as he had predicted it would. A dejected sigh left his lips. He could only wish to leave as soon as it was socially acceptable. This event turned out to be a bigger disappointment than he had expected.

As if another plot twist was waiting to happen, Goro felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the person that interrupted his internal narration. Surprised at the sight of the singer, he let out a soundless gasp. 

"Hi there. I'm Kurusu Akira. I saw how much you appreciated my music so I'd thought I'd come over here to greet you." 

Goro was skeptical of his comment, "me? Of all people, why me? I'm sure there were a lot of other people in the audience who felt the same way as I do." 

Akira belted out a laugh. He scratched the back of his neck and admitted his true intention, "you also happen to be a handsome one at that. I'd like to get to know you better." 

"I was going to ditch this party anyway but you're the main guest, are you sure it's okay to just leave?" 

Akira shrugged in reply this time, "no one will miss me. Come on."

Goro smirked, taking the first step out of the venue. 

"Let's go get something to eat then. I know a place."


End file.
